


A Walk in the Moonlight

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Full Moon, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: He once suggested that Lupin was going for a walk in the moonlight. Now it is their turn. But they aren't walking. They are running.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	A Walk in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyHeliotrope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHeliotrope/gifts).



> I'm sure you were hoping for something sweet and fluffy but...it just didn't happen! HA! Sorry! <3

They sat in silence in the field and smiled at each other. This was nice. It was quiet here. They both enjoyed the silence. They both enjoyed the feel of the breeze on their hot skin and the soft scrape of the corn on their skin. It was peaceful. Just the right foil for their every day lives. He no longer the spy, she no longer the child of War. Now they were just Severus and Hermione Snape, Potions and Charms Masters respectively.

They came to this field every month around this time, waiting for the moon to rise. It was the most dangerous past time they had but it was the only sense of exhilarating danger they had now that the War was long over and the world mostly getting on with it.

As the sun set, the first noises that they were not alone began and Severus stood, pulling her up to standing beside him. He kissed her fiercely, all lips and tongue and teeth. It was angry and fierce. They each took hold of their vials of golden liquid and smiled.

“Bottoms up! Three hours…” She nodded at him and drank the Felix Felicis down. They had three hours of luck now. He gripped her hand and squeezed tight.

“Run little girl. Run like the wind!” As the moon rose in the sky, she heard the first howls of the werewolves ready to hunt. She let go of Severus’s hand and ran full pelt in the opposite direction to him.

Armed with only a wand and their wits, Severus and Hermione played this game every month. One day it would be too much and one of them would be caught. One day one of them would be bitten and their games would end. But that was not tonight. Tonight, they would run and fight and dodge and find ways to get away from the werewolves.

Tonight, no one would die. They refused to perform the Killing Curse or any of the other deadly curses they knew. They could incapacitate but not kill. This wasn’t a War. This was practice. Practice for a day they hoped would never come. Practice for days that had already happened.

And the flashes of light from their spells would still not alert the Muggles to what they were doing. There were always fireworks on the 5th of November after all.


End file.
